sbg_journalfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken
❝ So, what? I ᴰᴱᴸᴱᵀᴱᴰ my entire existence. All because I thought no one needed me in that world. Everyone was already d҉ead. ❞ ''- Broken, Trapped In Another Nightmare Broken is one of the few characters included in the Shattered AU. He is an entity of which no one knows exactly what alternative universe he originated from, absolutely refusing to let anyone know. This alternative can be interpreted as weak and mysterious, though once you've gotten on either his good or bad side, you'll clearly see what he's made of. Appearance Broken remains as a thin, anthropomorphic hedgehog with his iconic cobalt spikes that cover his body. Though, he now possesses dull peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and dull emerald-green eyes. He remains with his six long quills on the back of his head, the two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and the short tail, however, this is not all that he looks like. He tends to have glitches most of the time covering his left eye, part of his ears, some of the six spikes, parts of his arms, hands, and legs, and around him as well. The glitches on his body are said to cover his "wounds" that were far beyond repair. Those "wounds" are rarely seen on him, and when seen...you can't explain nor tell what the hell he went through. He also tends to have a slight holographic appearance in the dark with said glitches. Sonic's attire remains to consist of his iconic "light-weight, hyper friction resistant" red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also kept his pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his wrists. Personality Sonic was said to used to be "like the wind", however, with horrible experiences suddenly interfering with Sonic's life, he was hit with a drastic change. He still values freedom above all else, though his own rules were shifted. He had always said "live life to the fullest," though, after those events occurred, Broken had previously given up on life, even resulting in suicide- which was a cause for his current appearance. Born to run, Broken still enjoys nothing more than traveling the world, however, where he resides, there seems to be no "world" left. He has now gained a strong passion for remaining safe, he doesn't mind staying in one place for extended amounts of time and hardly ever becomes close to looking for his next challenge. Because of his tragic change in personality, Broken loathes the ideas of being judged, insulted, and most of all, threatened. He is said to be very cowardly, however, will fight if pushed forward to or needed. He has also resorted to "glitching out" whenever startled or threatened at times. Broken's manner is often portrayed as cowardly and paranoid-ish. Though, he is also often courageous, standing up for himself when felt like needed, and possesses, still but almost rarely, a short temper with his rivals and enemies. Because of his unpredictable nature, Broken can still sometimes be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble with a slight second thought. Despite this, he will, however, listen to warnings. From past events, he has clung onto life more than ever. Additionally, he will constantly and frequently mention that he can not keep his promises, although will try his best to keep them. Sonic's new personality is a broken mess of kindness, overprotectiveness, and fearfulness. He is extremely benevolent when opened up and trusted, still driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, however, the possibilities of Broken opening up are unremarkably low. He is heavily insecure, and even fears making new acquaintances. Adding to this, he'd never stand lies and evil in all its forms, still exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust. However, acknowledging the balance of life and death, he allows most things to happen with slight exceptions. Broken now rarely sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, forcing himself to grow a slight dislike toward adventures and battles. To Broken, saving the world is now in the past, just like his world. Every day is just another day to him. Although, when Broken finds himself in a pinch, he acts as if it'll be the end of the world. In times of crisis, he is paranoid even more than ever. At the same time, though, Sonic is still somewhat committed to helping out anyone in need at any time. Broken, with his personality's unbelievable change, has lost a lot of self-confidence and no longer possesses an enormous ego. This sometimes makes him seem insecure, or selfless. No matter what, however, he'll always try to be there for friends although acknowledging he can't do much. While having slight depression and anxiety, he still often jokes around to lighten the mood. With enemies, however, he has realized there's no point in teasing enemies mid-battle and instead found a huge reason to remain on task. From being alone for so long, though, Broken has developed a habit of talking to himself a lot. He feels safe with himself, for he does know what he is capable of, unlike others. Despite this, he can be somewhat an extrovert around seemingly non-hostile enemies. This makes it so Broken feels safe around an enemy who seems to be friendly, which can also make him dim-witted. Due to his slight gullibleness, he- most of the time- mistakes things Sonic normally wouldn't have. Broken often falls into traps, believes most illusions are real, and always tends to grow a strong bond with said enemies despite them being a trap. This can leave him blind to manipulation, in summary, a total idiot. He will treat said illusions like the real thing, despite them not being real at all. Due to events, Sonic lost the thing that made him Sonic- his free-spirited nature. Being almost the complete opposite of Sonic, he now often dwells on the past and most certainly allows his painful experiences to weigh him down. It's no longer only in the moments of greatest loss that he loses it, it is nearly every day. Despite him being a near-complete opposite, Broken is still extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without hesitation. He holds everyone at an extremely high value over him, never admitting to care for himself. This results in his poor state of mind and physical form. Unlike your typical Sonic, he treats every one of his enemies like true arch-rivals. He despises every enemy, especially after incidents in the past. Broken, though having shown to still be insightful than he should be, has stopped believing "everyone" has a chance to become good once more. For example, he trusted Metal could have been better...but...let's not talk about it, shall we? Although finding no point in anything anymore, Broken still keeps his fondness of the beauty of nature. He appreciates scenic views, as usual, and still shows to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. However, while remaining unable to swim, Broken still enjoys the beach and other locations as such. Weapon Usage Broken, having gone through a change, will accept any type of weapon given to him (with the exception of firearms for specific reasons). These range from using his fists to poles and sorts. As you know already, Sonic has wielded a number of tools during his adventures, none were permanent. Examples being during the Emerl incident, he was given deployable landmines in battle and was able to use his own Piko Piko hammer at one point. Weaknesses Broken remains incapable of swimming and still sinks like a stone in water. He keeps that belief that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out, hinting that he does, in fact, have aquaphobia- and he does show that fear very often. In some cases, Sonic can bypass his weakness to water by running or sliding across its surface, leap out of the water with successive jumps, teleport, and survive extended periods of time underwater with Air Bubbles. It has also been stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running. Broken, with a severe case of insomnia, hasn't slept in ages. His speed has been spoiled in some cases, however, getting used to his tired nature wasn't much of a problem. In addition, he still has trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt- often sliding or tripping. Forms Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds or not, Broken can enter a "Super State", transforming him into "Super Sonic"- His most recognizable transformation, his "ultimate form" in cases. In this state, all of Broken's abilities don't pass very far, but yet still surpass his normal ones. He is able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, therefore making Broken weaker than he already was. A single Chaos Blast and he will be knocked out of the form. Hyper Sonic By using the power of the seven Super Emeralds- again, or not-, Broken can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic- Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded, which means Broken has to use even more energy to maintain the form. This form will only last just a short time, however, with a minimum of at least 40 seconds. Relationships During his adventures, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout it all, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Dr. Eggman ''“ Time to crack that Egg wide open! ” - Sonic in Sonic Heroes Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Along with Tails, Eggman is one of the figures who has often shaped Sonic's destiny. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual loathing for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world and has spent years rescuing the victims of Eggman's conniving schemes. Whenever Eggman hatches a plan to conquer the world, Sonic always shows up and thwarts his plans. Despite Eggman having not deemed a threat in the past, "events" that had occurred completely changed his rank as a "no-harm-villain" to a complete monster. It's unknown if he was the true creator of the event that had Sonic go mad, however, Broken despises Eggman either way with all of his remaining heart. Miles "Tails" Prower “ I’m counting on you, Tails. “ - Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2 Miles "Tails" Prower used to be Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend. Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his purpose. Sonic first met Tails on West Side Island where he noticed Tails following him. Though he was not interested in Tails at first, Sonic grew impressed with his tenacity when he kept up with him and let him tag along. In time, Tails proved himself a great ally to Sonic, and after defeating Robotnik, the two had built the foundation for the friendship that would define their future. Eventually, Sonic took Tails under his wing as his sidekick and took upon himself to train him. Sonic cared very much for Tails' well-being. He didn't hesitate to threaten those who endanger him, and would always make his safety his top priority, regardless of the matters on hand. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Tails had been inseparable, their friendship having grown to the point where they had a brotherly relationship. Amy Rose “ Why else do you think I worry about you? If I didn’t love you just as much, I don’t think I’d even care. I don’t want you hurt or sad, Rosey, I wanna see you happy! I wanna…I wanna make you happy. ” - Sonic the Hedgehog, events weeks after Sonic Heroes Amy Rose was one of Sonic's oldest and most loyal friends and, even at a point, proclaimed girlfriend. Since before meeting Sonic, Amy had looked up to him as her hero and been madly in love with him, and her greatest wish was to marry him. Sonic first met Amy during his adventures on Little Planet; where he saved her from Metal Sonic and Dr. Robotnik's captivity which made them fast friends. Right from the start, Sonic has, secretly, liked her more than just a friend, though, hasn't attempted to reciprocate her advances. This has done nothing to deter Amy, however. Since their first meeting, Amy has chased Sonic down wherever he goes, with Sonic seemingly unable to escape her, and has tried to win his heart by any means. Sonic, although showing otherwise, was rather amused by her affection and often fascinated by her over-the-top displays, which makes him treat Amy as little more than a friend and deem her a "silly rose." As such, Sonic considers Amy another part of adventure and excitement in his life. Whenever Amy tries to show him affection, Sonic gets rather embarrassed and will try to avoid her when she goes overboard, usually by running away or by more rude means. Others had seen him as "running away from love" or straight up hating Amy, however, this was for his and her own safety. Rejecting the idea of marrying Amy, Sonic would "rather be locked up in a cell than marrying her" (which was no small statement considering Sonic's loathing of being constrained) as seen in Sonic Adventure 2- again, for safety. Additionally, Sonic fears Amy's anger; he will become nervous, extremely apologetic, or try to run away when he thinks he has provoked her, and Sonic often finds himself overwhelmed by her powerful personality. Over the course of the series, Sonic running away from Amy has become a running gag. Regardless of how much "dismay" Amy has put Sonic through, she is considered one of his close friends. It is stated that in his heart he may not dislike her as much as it seems, and that deep down he actually had some feelings for her. Overall, Sonic cares about as Amy a good friend and worthy comrade whom he can rely on, and he appreciates her efforts to help him whether she is or isn't flirting with him. Also, whenever Amy is in trouble, Sonic will always be there to help her out should the need arise and never tends to avoid her when she is caught in the middle of his showdowns with the villains. Metal Sonic “ Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you...But I can never seem to defeat you. That is why I transform my own body with my own hands. “ - Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego, created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying him. He is one of Sonic's earliest foes and his first true rival, being able to copy both his speed and power. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Sonic first encountered Metal Sonic on Little Planet where the robot kidnapped Amy Rose, forcing Sonic to defeat him to save Amy, inadvertently turning Metal Sonic from one viewing him as an enemy into a bitter and deadly rival. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Metal Sonic have almost always fought whenever they meet, never once having an instance where their objectives align. In Sonic's opinion, Metal Sonic is the worst creation Dr. Eggman has ever made due to how it always causes trouble for him, and he views Metal Sonic as a very serious threat. Sonic used to remain confident that he can beat Metal Sonic and used to consider him a "lame robot copy" which can never match up to the original that is him. Still, this didn't keep him from absolutely hating the robot in any way, shape, or form. Knuckles The Echidna “ I’m worried about Tails and Amy...I hate to ask, but could you help them? “ - Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2 Knuckles the Echidna was one of Sonic's greatest rivals and best friends. They had known each other for a long time, but their relationship was somewhat complicated, the two of them having been summed up once as "best frenemies." When Sonic first met Knuckles, they started off as enemies, with Knuckles trying to keep him from stopping the Death Egg's re-launch after being deceived. However, when the echidna discovered that Dr. Robotnik had tricked him, the two of them joined forces to keep Robotnik and his robots from stealing the Master Emerald, and they departed on good terms, befriending each other. Sonic and Knuckles were much like oil and water. While Sonic exemplified the wind and was laid-back, cool and free, Knuckles exemplified the mountain and was stern, serious and unmovable, which caused them to argue a lot. Because of their differences and viewpoints of life, they did not understand each other or always see eye to eye. They shared a competitive rivalry and often ended up fighting when clashing, though their rivalry had become more friendly over time, being more a play between the two. With Sonic's speed equaling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights were always climactic. Shadow The Hedgehog “ Shadow...I understand! You’re unstoppable! Let’s destroy this creature, now! “ - Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow the Hedgehog was Sonic's arch-rival. They looked almost identical (to the extent that many initially got them confused), and they could match each other in speed, agility, and abilities, including Chaos Control. The two of them first met each other as enemies, with Sonic holding a grudge at Shadow for getting him into trouble with GUN, but they put aside their differences to team up and save the world from Gerald Robotnik's doomsday plans. Since then, they had been both lethal adversaries and comrades. In addition, immediately before their final fight, Sonic, when explaining how he survived Eggman's earlier death trap against him, credited Shadow for "saving him" (referring to Shadow's frequent use of Chaos Control inspiring Sonic to do the same via a Fake Emerald), and also freely answered Shadow's question of who he was as "just a guy who loves adventure." Cream The Rabbit Cream the Rabbit was basically like a younger sister to Sonic. Cream similarly looked up to Sonic like an older brother. Cream also took him as her savior and respected him a lot. She often called him by the name of "Mr. Sonic" due to her education in manners. The two of them first encountered each other when Sonic saved Cream from Dr. Eggman, which led to a smooth relationship between the two. When they met, Sonic was surprised at how polite Cream was. Trivia * Broken had only lived through the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) - Sonic Heroes, nothing further. * Having not lived the events of Sonic Unleashed, Broken commonly and frequently uses "Chaos" rather than "Gaia." Though, having lived with Immoral for quite some time, he slowly began getting the habit of saying "Oh, sweet Gaia." * Broken had another identity, also known as Insane Sonic.